Oblivion
by Arurun
Summary: O amor verdadeiro espera, em sótãos mal-assombrados, em espaços interdimensionais e, sobretudo, no esquecimento; onde tudo parece perdido, e o silêncio é abissal, avassalador. Só o amor espera. - YAOI


"Silencioso... Terrivelmente silencioso" O Yaminade começou, em mais um de seus intermináveis monólogos; não havia resposta, nunca havia. Nem mesmo o eco de sua própria voz; nada. "Será sempre assim, não é mesmo, Shinobu? " E ele tentava arrancar qualquer reação do corpo desfalecido em seus braços, mesmo assim.

Sempre as mesmas palavras; a mesma tentativa.

Poderiam ter estado ali há apenas um dia; como poderiam estar há um século. Dias passavam como horas, e um segundo podia durar uma eternidade. O conceito de tempo caía no oblívio do subespaço, apenas como qualquer outra coisa ali – destroços de aeronaves, bonecas quebradas, objetos dos mais diversos, que, como ele mesmo, deixavam de existir para o mundo exterior, só para serem eternamente consumidos, pelo estômago sombrio de seu território.

Não que fizesse alguma diferença. Afinal, há muito que – em qualquer outra dimensão do universo – sua identidade passava despercebida. Sua própria existência era tão vaga quanto a profundeza mais obscura daquele intermúndio. Ele só existia para Sensui e, com o ex-detetive espiritual morto, pouco o importava se ele não mais existisse.

Às vezes, no relento da própria obsolescência, ele se permitia vagar entre as veredas cada vez mais incertas, da memória. Uma lembrança e outra o conduziam para um momento de fantasia, de desvario puro – tornando difícil para o youkai, àquela altura, discernir entre o que era real ou mais um produto de sua mente ociosa.

Momentos agradáveis do passado acalentavam sua morna subsistência, emendando-se a falsas recordações – que o cérebro redigia, numa tentativa involuntária de confortar a alma. E era em momentos como esse que ele se debruçava, afagando o rosto sereno de Shinobu com o resvalar de seus cabelos, e, com a devoção de um amante, o apertava mais em seu colo.

Seus braços se fechavam ao redor do cadáver, em um abraço que poderia ter sido sufocante, se estivesse vivo; as mãos sombrias se moldavam às curvas daquele corpo viril, já tão conhecido – e que ele jamais se cansaria de explorar; sempre à procura de uma nova marca, sempre à espera da mais ínfima reação.

Instigado por um misto de desejo e saudade, o youkai vencia a distância entre seus rostos e, com a tepidez de seus lábios, cobria de beijos lânguidos a tez morena – que, a despeito do estado de morte, nunca esfriava; isso porque a energia de Itsuki não permitia. Quando, por uma dessas divagações, pensava ter flagrado um suspiro escapar da boca levemente entreaberta, ele ria, um riso breve e anasalado; um suspiro de aprovação, de consentimento, ele sabia. E, tomado por essa certeza, o Yaminade deslizava as mãos pelos dois lados do tórax forte e esculpido, sob o trapo de camisa, percorrendo a trilha irregular sobre a pele, de tantas cicatrizes, com a sensualidade de uma serpente.

Itsuki suspirava, gemia; preenchido por uma satisfação inexplicável, uma emoção sublime. Todo o seu ser voltava a se encher de um sentimento que ele só achava no calor impoluto daquele corpo, agora envolvido no seu próprio.

"Ninguém vai poder nos perturbar agora, Shinobu" Ele sussurrava, ao ouvido do morto; sentindo-se estremecer pela força das próprias palavras. "Nunca mais..." E aproveitava a proximidade para capturar o lóbulo, insinuando a língua pelas reentrâncias da orelha; tendo-as umedecido, alcançava a bochecha e depositava um beijo, arrefecendo os latejos da carne nesse último contato.

Depois ele se endireitava, puxando-o sempre ao encontro do peito, como um boneco; os membros balançavam, frouxos, sem vida; a cabeça pendia para o lado, acomodando-se entre os vincos da túnica branca, que havia sido decotada pelo golpe da lâmina interdimensional.

Seu olho bom errava, pelo vazio – perdido, absorto. Escombros e náufragas embarcações afundavam e emergiam da escuridão, continuavam a flutuar à esmo, e juntavam-se a eles, nesse perene ermitério. Eram como aparições fantasmagóricas, que ora surgiam, ora se recolhiam para espreita-los, das trevas. E então ele se voltava para Shinobu; seu doce e, agora, imperturbável Shinobu, que gozava de seu merecido descanso, o sono dos justos.

Respirava fundo, cerrando o olho – mergulhando em um universo ainda mais sombrio que aquele à sua volta; o seu próprio. E, por uma força ainda maior que a de sua telecinese, talvez, o braço do cadáver se moveu; desajeitado, e sem muita coordenação – como que movido pelas cordas invisíveis de seu titereiro – levava a mão revivida para a face do youkai, que estava atravessada por uma comprida incisão, desde a testa até o pescoço; e lá ia repousar, com a sutileza de uma mariposa.

Os dedos, trêmulos e cheios de uma timidez que ele só poderia ter creditado ao seu legítimo dono – o verdadeiro Shinobu, roçavam a cútis alva; e então deslizavam os seus nós por sobre a ferida.

Itsuki tremia, inclinando-se para aquela carícia; sabendo que, no fundo, carregava o desejo do outro – o que o fazia diferente de qualquer outra simples marionete. Sensui ainda tinha sua alma, tinha vontade própria; e sua fiel sombra cuidaria para que sempre as tivesse.

"Isso não é nada" Ele dizia, com um leve maneio de cabeça. "A minha dor é mínima, " E depois voltava a buscar pelo seu toque. "Comparada à sua" Então seus lábios se encurvavam para se revestir de um sorriso amargo, pesaroso.

Com um suspiro longo, resignado, ele cobria a mão de Sensui com a sua, apertava-a mais contra o rosto, deliciava-se com a textura de sua pele, sentindo-a com verdadeira paixão e reverência, antes de devolvê-la ao descanso eterno.

E era como se, depois de um sonho bom, a realidade recaísse em cheio sobre ele. Mas Itsuki não se intimidaria – _não_ , não se intimidaria, reforçava, em pensamento; como que para banir o desespero que insistia em atormentá-lo – a ciência de que seu precioso Shinobu, talvez, jamais acordasse.

Ele continuaria esperando, como já o fazia há muito – _muito_. E esperaria, sempre esperaria. Porque ele também não estava vivendo, estava só... matando o tempo. E assim permaneceria, pela eternidade, ou pelo período que ainda fosse necessário, até que Shinobu tivesse enfim descansado.

O amor verdadeiro espera, em sótãos mal-assombrados, em espaços interdimensionais e, sobretudo, no esquecimento; onde tudo parece perdido, e o silêncio é abissal, avassalador. Só o amor espera.

* * *

Oblivion: Esquecimento, oblívio (do Inglês)

Uma one-shot curtinha, mas feita com muito carinho, em homenagem a esses dois personagens tão fascinantes, que são o Itsuki e o Sensui. Surgiu do nada, do nada mesmo, eu estava num bloqueio terrível, resolvi rever alguns episódios da saga do Capítulo Negro e, quando acabou, fiquei a me perguntar, como seria para o Itsuki, "um período de descanso" no subespaço; e essa é a minha resposta, para essa questão, tão complicada, na minha visão.

Ah, mas claro, antes que eu me esqueça. Duas músicas que eu amo muito, de coração, me ajudaram aqui. A primeira é "True love waits", do Radiohead (adoro), e se ouvir vai ver que o final da fic tem dois traços dela; "I'm not living, I'm just killing time"; e "True love waits, in haunted attics" (sempre me derreto quando ouço essas partes). A segunda música é "Love Song", do The cure. Não sei, sempre que ouço, lembro desse casal.

Dedico essa fic pra todos os fãs. Beijinhos, amados!

 _Bia_.


End file.
